


A Cheesy Filk Sung Badly

by Shatterpath



Series: The 13 AUs of Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Filk, introduction to larger body of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Soooo, back on October 8th, I was seized with an insane idea. (I blame the Seahawk's bye week. American Football fans understand.) What insane idea you ask? To write --drumroll--The1213 AUs of Christmas!I love writing Alex and Lenasomuch that random ideas pop up in my head on the regular. (Not to mention my favorite instigators, theillogicalthinker, geekstorytelling and thesingingprincess egg me on…) So, naturally, there were some AUs in there. It didn't take much work to come up with a half dozen and then nine and then eleven…Oh, and why thirteen? Well, you see, I signed up for the Supergirl fic exchangeafterthis idea. So I added it in.For the thirteen AUs of Christmas, my author wrote for me,A cheesy filk sung badly,





	A Cheesy Filk Sung Badly

**Author's Note:**

> I think the only majorly common trope I missed was 'fake dating'. Honestly, I couldn't think of a way to use it that wouldn't be hurtful somehow because of the best friend and sister.

(I love these pics too much to pass them up!)

Without further ado, lets kick off the festivities! (Note that we're singing this backwards, from 12 to 1) All together now!

For the thirteen AUs of Christmas, my author wrote for me,  
A cheesy filk sung badly,  
Luthors who aren't evil,  
Sexy Space pirates,  
Amazing awful first date,  
Meeting at a fan con,  
Christmas at Hogwarts,  
Stranded with one bed,  
Little girls with crushes,  
A critically thought out ABOooooo!  
Soulmate inner voice,  
College soccer stars,  
A goddamn cockatoo,  
And a tropey Christmas Hallmark movie!


End file.
